Fuego
by whatsername131
Summary: Ziggy is a mutant, living a struggling life, but then Charles Xavier and Erik Lenshrr change everything.  Bad summery :     Havok/OC  First class plot line.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sadly, I do not own anything X-men related, just my OC Zigiallia Adams, and her brother Christian Adams. and maybe a few others that I may throw into the story.

Christian's POV (It won't normally be his, just for the introduction):

Zigaillia Adams (pronounced Zig-ale-ee-a) or Ziggy, as everyone else knows her, never fit it. Not like she tried, but she just didn't. You see, our parents were explorers, adventurers, its where she gets her spirit for adventure from. Our mom was pregnant with Ziggy when she and my dad went to explore the Dominican Republic; she knew she was due soon, but nothing ever stopped her from exploring. So, she had my little sister born in the Dominican Republic. She never fit in there from the start. Our family isn't Hispanic, and Ziggy came out pale as ever. Eventually, she found friends and learned Spanish. Everything was great, until our parents wanted Ziggy and I to learn about the American life style. So, we picked up everything and left for New York City. Ziggy fit in better there. We moved into an artist neighborhood. Ziggy loved it there; she became friends with nearly everyone in the neighborhood. Sadly, all these people were older than her. But, they never judged her. Even in NYC she stood out. You see, one minor detail, her hair was natural a shade of bright purple. It was part of her mutation a.k.a. her main feature of standing out. We discovered Ziggy's mutation when she was 7. She always loved fire, she thought it was magical, and when she was snapping her fingers to a beat on the radio, when out of nowhere her hand was on fire. We all rushed to her, but she said it didn't hurt. Ever since that day, she could control and create fire. The main people that she would hang out with found out, but we all still love her. Especially our parents. Sadly, when she was 11 our parents died in a car crash. A couple that lived adopted us in our neighborhood that we both knew well. So, all in all, Ziggy stands out, she is unique with her purple hair, pale skin, and short height and of course, the ability to control and create fire. So now, I'm standing on the curb of our small neighborhood, looking up to Ziggy a late-teenaged Ziggy sitting on a fire escape looking at the sunset and the GWB. She's grown up so fast, everyone thinks so, and we all have a feeling that things are going to change for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own any of the X-Men accept for my OC's Ziggy and Christian! And the Spanish is a translator one and in English it means Why do you say that? Is it not mean? Wait what do you do Hank? But still, we should not be mean to each other. We are equal here.

"Oh my God! Zigaillia Leilani Adams!" yelled the 17 year olds older brother, Christian. Turning the corner, he caught a glimpse of purple hair running and a faint giggle. As soon as he turned another corner, there she stood, clad in ripped jean short, a blue t-shirt with neon red peacock feathers and lastly, her signature electric green Doc Martens. "Yes Christian?" You could hear the mischief lining her voice as her dark blue eyes sparkled and her smile grew brighter. "I can't you would do that!" She let out another giggle, "but it was so funny!" Christian pulled his little sister to his side and smiled, "You are so grown up!" He exclaimed, messing up her purple hair. She let out a musical laugh everyone around their neighborhood was used to, "Ah shut up!" As they walked back to their apartment, the watched the sun set behind the George Washington Bridge. Ziggy patted his stomach before saying, "I'm going to go climb." Climb what you may ask? Its New York City, the concrete jungle, and there aren't many good tree climbing trees. Christian pulled his sister into a hug, "Go! Leave me here, Ziggy! All alone!" Ziggy turned around, "Suck it up, baby!" Christian smiled. His only little sibling was growing up. He sighed and waited for the familiar sound of Ziggy's Doc Martens against the rust of the highest fire escape. Christian all of a sudden heard a pair of footsteps walking behind him. Gearing up for a fight, he whirled around and raised his fist. "Woah! Sir, it's okay. We're looking for someone." Christian slowly lowered his hand, "Sorry, man. Who are you looking for? I know this neighborhood inside and out." The man pulled out a piece of paper before reading the name, "A Zigaillia Leilani Adams?" Christian froze, narrowing his eyes, "She's my little sister. What do you want with her?" The man didn't speak, just looked into his eyes, _your sister. I know about her. She is one of us; a mutant. _Christian widened his eyes, "Okay, so you can talk to people in their heads, what can he do?" He nodded his head to the man standing silently beside the first. The first man answered, "He manipulates metal. My name is Charles Xavier; this is my friend, Erik Lensherr (sp?). We need your sister's help to fight a growing mutant power that could hurt mankind. The CIA needs mutant help. So, where is she?" Charles noticed Christian seem to deflate in spirit, and he put a hand on his shoulder, "It is the best for her, Christian. She will learn to control her ability more so than she can now. So, will you tell her to come here?" Christian sighed, knowing it was the best for Ziggy, he pointed up towards a fire escape, and said, "She's up there Go get her. She'll know its for the best." Charles shook Christian's hand, "Thank you."

"So, you came here to recruit me for the CIA huh?" Charles and Erik widened their eyes, "How did you know?" Ziggy let out a laugh, turning from her spot on the fire escape, "You guys don't speak that softly." "Oh, I see. Anyway, so would you be willing to join us?" Ziggy tucked a loose strand of purple hair behind her ear, "So, there are others like me?" Charles nodded, "Then I'm in!" She went back inside the apartment, "Ziggy wait!" She turned, "What is your ability?" Ziggy smiled, held out her hand, and soon enough it was surrounded by fire. "I'm a pyrokinetic (sp?)." Erik finally spoke up, "Amazing." Ziggy looked down and softly said, "Thank you," she then said even softer, with tears in her eyes, "D-Do you mind if I say bye to my big brother?" Charles smiled, "No problem." Ziggy smiled and ran to find her brother.

Standing outside of the apartment with a small bag of personal things, Ziggy stood facing her brother. Christian tilted her chin up, "Listen closely, an don't interrupt, we know how you do that, anyway you will do amazingly awesome things with your ability. Meet new friends, keep in touch, be yourself, and I love you." Ziggy had tears in her eyes, "I love you too! I'll miss you!" Charles put a hand on her shoulder, "Its time to go." Ziggy hugged her brother before following the two men to the car.

"So, Zigaillia, this is the CIA building!" Charles exclaimed to the young woman. As Ziggy looked around, small flames danced around the sidewalk, passing CIA agents widened their eyes and hurried by. "Oh!" Ziggy exclaimed, "Sorry!" She waved an apology at the CIA agents. Oh," Ziggy turned to Charles, "Call me Ziggy, Charles, Zigaillia is a bit formal." Charles nodded, "Of course, well its time to meet the other mutants." The three walked through a white sterilized room and came to a solitude area. Opening the door, a blonde through herself into a hug with Charles, "You're back Charles!" Charles hugged her back before releasing her and gesturing to Ziggy," Raven, this is Zigaillia Adams, Zigaillia, this is my little sister Raven." Raven stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you Zigaillia." Ziggy shook her hand smiling, "Nice to meet you to! Please, call me Ziggy." Raven nodded, while taking her hand, "Time to meet the other mutants!" As she pulled Ziggy into the room, she gestured to each one of the mutants, "This is Hank, Angel, Darwin, and Sean. Guys, this is Ziggy." An exchange of nice to meet you's were said. Sean walked up to next to Ziggy, "So, Ziggy. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. So what's Ziggy short for?" Ziggy smiled uneasily, "My full name is Zigaillia Adams and I suggest you give me some distance before I burn you to a crisp." Raven laughed, "So you're a pyrokintetic?" Ziggy nodded, holding out her hand, having flames flicker across her hand. Sean's eyes widened, backing away from her. Raven looked around, "Wasn't there another guy here?" Sean nodded to the pinball machine, "He's been there for a while. I'm going to get some food." Angel stood up as well, "I'll go with you. Just don't touch me." Sean nodded sadly. Raven sat next to Hank, "Ziggy, you want me to introduce you to Mr. Anti-social over there?" Ziggy nodded, a look of determination crossed her eyes, "Nah. Thanks Raven, but I'll do it." Raven shrugged, picking up where she left off with a card game with Darwin and Hank. Ziggy lightly walked over to the blonde at the pinball machine. She glanced at his score, "Woah! You are awesome at this game!" The blonde nodded, and Ziggy sighed, "What's your name?" The boy answered, "Alex Summers, and you?" Ziggy smiled, "Zigaillia Adams. You can call me Ziggy," She glance back at the game, "You really are great at this." Alex cracked a small smile, which made Ziggy's widen. "You ever play before?" Alex asked. Ziggy sighed, "Never." Alex turned to her, Ziggy notice he had light blue eyes and was a good amount of inches taller than her five-foot height. "Seriously?" Ziggy nodded, "Here, I'll show you." Ziggy smiled (again) as Alex put his arms around her for a quick second before pulling back, instructing her from the side. Back at the couch Raven watched the pair, "He hasn't said that much to any of us here." Darwin shrugged, "Some people can get anyone to talk to them, even a guy like Alex." As darkness fell across the area, everyone was back at their seats, and of course Ziggy took a spot next to Alex, she was the only one who he really spoke to. Raven spoke up, "I wanna be called Mystique." Sean faked a sad expression, "Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique!" Raven laughed, and soon morphed into another Sean, "Tough. Besides, I'm more mysterious than you." Choruses of woahs were heard as Raven turned back to her blonde self. "What about you Darwin?" Ziggy asked. Darwin walked to the fish tank, "Darwin is my nickname and it kinda fits." He dunked his head into the tank, growing gills and smiling at the others. Everyone clapped as Ziggy laughed, smiling. Next, Angel stood, "Same goes for Darwin. Angel is my stage name and it kinda fits." She shrugged off her jacket as Sean whistled at her, and what look like tattoos turned into wings as she hovered in the air. "You can fly?" Ziggy exclaimed. Angel smirked, "That and," She spit as a ball of acid flew through the curtain and window. Another round of clapping began and Sean spoke up, "I want to be called Banshee." Ziggy turned towards him, "A death spirit?" Sean laughed, "Plug your ears." Everyone did so as Sean opened his mouth and screamed, making the glass of the window shatter. Another round of applause. "We should call you Bigfoot." Alex said, gesturing to Hank. Raven glared, "You know what they say about big feet Alex, and yours are pretty small." As everyone laughed, Ziggy fixed her gaze to Alex before saying, "¿Por qué dice usted eso? ¿No es malo? ¿Espera qué hace usted a Hank? Pero todavía, nosotros no debemos ser malos uno al otro. Somos iguales aquí," Ziggy looked at everyone staring at her, "Oh, sorry," Ziggy said sheepishly, "Forget I said anything." Raven spoke up, "Where did Charles find you?" Ziggy looked at her hands, "In New York City. I was born in the Dominican Republic," She paused, receiving looks she was used to, "Yeah, I know. My parents traveled a lot and my mom gave birth to me in the Dominican Republic." Sean spoke up next, "So where are your parents?" Everyone saw it struck a nerve in Ziggy, not to mention a candle's flame suddenly burst higher and scorched the edge of some papers, "I'd rather not talk about it," Silence followed, "Anyway, by now, you probably figured out I'm a pyrokintetic, meaning I create and control fire. I wanna be called Fuego. It means fire in Spanish," She turned towards Hank, "I'm sorry, my little outburst interrupted you, so what is it you do Hank?" Hank smiled shyly at Ziggy and took off his shoes and socks, jump, and clung to the ceiling. Everyone around him clapped as he jumped down. Darwin turned towards Alex, "So, what do you do Alex?" Alex looked down, "Its too dangerous." Everyone started to cheer and chant Alex's name until he finally got up, "When I tell you to, back away." Everyone nodded, "Okay, back up." Everyone did so, then soon returned to their original spots, "Whatever," he muttered. He swiveled his hips, causing a series of red rings to fly out and hit the statue, slicing it in half. Everyone was speechless when all of a sudden, Ziggy burst out, "That…was…fraking…awesome!" She jumped out of the ledge of the window, purple hair flying in every direction. She pointed to Alex, "You," then pointed to the statue, "did that?" Alex nodded slowly. Ziggy jumped and hugged him, "Awesome!" All the others watched as Ziggy hugged the loner. Her feet couldn't touch the ground and as she let go she dropped. She moved a few purple strands back from her eyes before yelling once again, "Awesome!"

A/N So…..how did you guys like it? Please review! The Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow? But please review and leave me IDEAS!


End file.
